Su Ho
Perfil thumb|400px|Su Ho *'Nombre:' 수호 / 守護 / Suho *'Nombre real:' 김준면 / Kim Jun Myeon *'Nombre chino:' 金俊绵 / Jīn Jùn Mián *'Nombre japones:' キム・ジュン面 / Kimu Jun-men *'Apodos:' Um Chin A, rabbit , Pharmacy EXO Omma y Super Líder Hyung *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra * Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Suho nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur, el 22 de mayo de 1991. Durante su juventud, Suho era el presidente de la clase de su escuela primaria y el vicepresidente del cuerpo estudiantil de su escuela. También fue el vicepresidente de la escuela de secundaria. En el año 2006, Suho se convirtió en un aprendiz a través S.M. Casting System Entertainment, cuando tenía 16 años de edad, después de haber sido descubierto en las calles por un manager de SM Entertainment. En 2007, fue elegido como un extra en el ataque de la película de Super Junior en las Pin-Up Boys. En 2008, hizo una breve aparición en el vídeo musical de TVXQ, "HaHaHa Song". En 2009, Suho comenzó a asistir a la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea, sin embargo, él se retiró del mismo en 2011 y continuó su educación en la Kyung Hee Cyber University junto con otros miembros EXO, Chan Yeol y Baek Hyun. Allí tomó clases para el Departamento de Administración de Empresas Cultura y las Artes. 'Debut' El 14 de febrero del 2012, fue presentado como el noveno integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue revelado en el teaser número 16 junto a su compañero de grupo D.O. Días después fue presentado como el líder del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO y de su sub-unidad, EXO-K. 'Actividades en Solitario' '2016' El 28 de junio de 2016, SM Entertainment reporto que Suho junto a Leeteuk de Super Junior, Kassy y Cho Young Soo lanzaran el siguiente sencillo digital para proyecto de SM Entertainment. SM Station, titulado 'My Hero' y sera lanzado el 1 de julio. '2017' El 27 de enero de 2017, SM Entertainment reporto que Suho lanzara el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto de SM Station, titulado 'Curtain' y con la colaboración de Song Young Joo, que sera lanzado el 3 de febrero. Dramas *Rich Man, Poor Woman (TBA, 2018) *How Are You Bread (Naver TV, 2018) *Stars in the Universe (MBC, 2017) *EXO Next Door (LineTV, 2015) *Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013-2014) cameo Temas para Dramas * Starlight (junto a Remi) tema para Stars in the Universe (2017) Películas *Middle School Girl A (2018) *Glory Day (2015) *Saving Santa - Bernard (2013) Voz *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * Beautiful Accident (junto a Chen) tema para Beautiful Accident (2016) * Do or Die (junto a Eun Ji) tema para Saving Santa (2013) Musicales *'2017-2018:' The Last Kiss - Crown Prince Rudolf *'2015:' School Oz - Hans Programas *'2017':“Hello Counselor”- KBS2 (13.11.2017 junto a Sehun) *'2017':“Let’s Eat Dinner Together - JTBC (CHANYEOL) *'2016:' EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO ) *'2016: 'Happy Together (14.06.2016 , junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *'2015:' Hidden Singer 4 (Junto a Sunny y Key, JTBC, 03.10.15) *'2015:' MBC King of Mask Singer (26.07.2015 y 02.07.2015, como juez invitado) *'2015:' tvN Problematic Men (30.04.2015-finalizado) *'2015:' KBS Fluttering India (10.04.2015-finalizado) *'2015:' SBS Super Junior M's Guest House (03.01.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' SBS Inkigayo (2014, como MC) *'2014:' MBC We Got Married Global Edition (17.05.2014, invitado junto a Chanyeol y otro más) *'2014:' YTN News Wide (04.01.14) *'2013:' MBC Show Champion (18.12.2013, junto a Xiumin y Amber de f(x) como MC especiales) *'2013:' MBC We Got Married (07.12.2013, junto a Kai como invitados) *'2013:' KBS The Human Condition (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan y Kai) *'2013:' MBC Quiz To Change The World (29.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun) *'2013:' MBC Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *'2013:' MBC Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Luhan y Sehun) *'2013:' Mnet Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay y Baekhyun) *'2013:' KBS Immortal Songs 2(17. 08.13, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, junto a Kris y Chanyeol) *'2013:' SBS Star King (06.07.13, junto a Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *'2013:' Mnet Beatles Code 2 (01.07.13, junto a Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol y Kai) Programas de Radio *'2015: '''Sunny FM'S Date(15.04.10 , junto a EXO) *'2015:' Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (15.06.2015, junto a Kai y Chanyeol) *'2015:' Sunny FM's Date (14.01.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' Younha's Starry Night (10.01.2014, junto a D.O) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Kai como DJ especiales) *'2013:' MVC-R FM4U 2 O'Clock Date Radio (21 y 25.10.2013) *'2013:' MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol) *'2013:' Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, junto a Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (19.08.13) *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20.06.13, junto a Kris, Chen y Baekyun) *'2013:' KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Kris, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Discografia 'Single Digital' Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - Crosswalk (2016) *Super Junior D&E - Chok Chok Dance (2015) ''Cameo *TVXQ (DBSK) -''' HAHAHA Song (2008) Pre-Debut. *Girl's Generation - Fire Alarm (2015). Anuncios *'''2014: Samsung Galaxy S5 - voz, junto a Kris - (CF) *'2014:' The Celebrity Magazine - (Revista) *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Chanyeol) - (Preview) '' Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y bailarín. **'Símbolo:' Agua. *'Educación:' **Seoul Performing Arts High School. **Korea National University of Arts. **Kyung Hee Cyber University. *'Idiomas: Coreano, Mandarín, Ingles (Intermedio). *'Entrenamiento: ' 7 años como aprendiz de SM (2006-2012). * '''Familia: Padres, y hermano mayor (4 años mayor). *'Hobbies:' Lectura, actuación, golf y ciclismo. *'Comida favorita:' Sushi. *'Numero favorito:' 8. *'Significado de su nombre:' Joon Myun significa "Magnífico hilo de seda" como también "Persona ejemplar, con talento y suavidad", y su nombre artístico Su Ho significa "Guardián" *'Modelos a seguir:' Yunho de DBSK, Kyuhyun y Leeteuk de Super Junior. *'Mascota:' Tiene una perrita llamada Byul (Estrella). *'Lema:' "Conócete a ti mismo...". *'Apodos: '''Pharmacy Exo (La farmacia de EXO) ¿Por qué? = Chanyeol mencionó que Suho cuida muy bien de ellos cuando se enferman, incluso trae caramelos para ellos, pero no pueden agarrar más de la cuenta. "''Um chin A" (엄친아) Combinación de palabras que significan "''Madre(Um), amiga(Chin) e hijo(A)". Literalmente significa: "El hijo de la amiga de Mamá". Se refiere a ese hijo de la amiga de tu madre que es bueno en todo.'' *'Religión:' Budismo. *Estuvo 7 años (6 activo) de trainee en la compañía. Apareció en uno de los anuncios de Ha Ha Ha song junto a Chanyeol y Kai en el que aparecen con DBSK. *Chanyeol y Chen dijeron que Suho les compra siempre regalos cuando sale de viaje y que siempre el cuida de ellos cuando están enfermos . * En su época de trainee se lesionó la pierna y no pudo bailar por un año, cuando la fecha de su debut ya estaba establecida, cosa que creó mucha inseguridad y miedo a Suho. * Cuando Suho entró como líder de EXO, le pidió consejos a líderes más experimentados de SM, como Leeteuk de Super Junior y Yunho de DBSK, es por ello que los considera sus modelos a seguir. * En su época de trainee se quedaba despierto toda la noche practicando, incluso durmió en la sala de prácticas. * Admira mucho a KyuHyun de Super Junior; lo considera el modelo a seguir como artista. * Pasó la audición para entrar a SM con el primer intento. * Antes de estar en EXO vivió en el mismo barrio que Siwon de Super Junior. * "El principito" es uno de sus libros favoritos, ya que no importa la edad que tengas, cada vez que lo lees el significado es nuevo y aprendes nuevas cosas. * Cuando fue trainee le gustaba practicar solo en una sala vacía durante los feriados legales y fines de semanas largos como año nuevo o incluso navidad en vez de estar en casa con su familia. * Él era el presidente de la clase en su escuela primaria y el vicepresidente en su escuela secundaria. *Fue voluntario en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad por lo que jugó con ellos y puso en orden las instalaciones. *Está entre los miembros adinerados de EXO, junto a Chanyeol y los ex miembros Tao y Kris. *Asistió al Evento Cultural de Artes por el Saludo de Año Nuevo al que también asistió la Presidenta de Corea del Sur, Park Geun Hye. * En un programa de Radio confesó ser budista. *Soñaba con ser cantante desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. *En un concierto de Smtown se vistió de chica y bailó con los miembros de la Kyu Line la canción "Something" de Girl's Day. *Está en un chat de LINE exclusivo con V, Gong Chan y Hong Bin, pero según V nadie lo usa. *En 2007, apareció en la película de Super Junior, Attack of the Pin-up Boys como uno de los compañeros de banda de Yesung. * En el "Music Bank in México" participó junto a D.O, ChanYeol y BaekHyun en la canción "Sabor a Mi" completamente en español. *Dijo que en la época de trainee, Chanyeol solía seguirlo a todos lados así que le preguntó por qué lo hacía, entonces Chanyeol se avergonzó mucho y dejó de hacerlo; poco tiempo después Suho se sintió mal por su actitud y lo invitó a su casa de Gangnam. Así es como se volvieron más cercanos. *Chanyeol dijo que cuando se unió a la compañía todos decían que Suho era un trainee ejemplar y que debía seguir su ejemplo. Esta es la razón por la que empezó a seguirlo. * Comparte habitación con Sehun, a quien considera como un hermano pequeño. * Es el más inteligente de EXO y dejó a todos sorprendidos en Problematic Men, no obstante, dijo que las matemáticas no le gustaban. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial Galería Suho02.jpg Suho01.jpg Suho03.jpg Suho04.jpg Suho05.jpg Suho06.jpg Su_Ho7.jpg Suho8.jpg 'Videografía' Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero|Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero Su Ho X Song Young Joo - Curtain|Su Ho X Song Young Joo - Curtain Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo